Faith
Faith, also known as Heavy Metal, is a Dragon Hunter who appears in Season 9. She has some sort of cloth on her face with a red eye. She was Iron Baron's second-in-command. She is mainly silent as Heavy Metal but when she spoke, she did so in a robotic voice. That voice was only used to hide her true voice and appearance as a woman, on orders from Iron Baron. History Firstbourne Heavy Metal leads the ambush of the Ninja and takes them and the ruins of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 back to Dead's End and Iron Baron. She is at her master's side when the Ninja wake. Iron & Stone She informs Iron Baron that she found them in the south, making a base. The Baron orders the Ninja to The Pit. How to Build a Dragon The Gilded Path Heavy Metal finds the ninja's campsite and overhears their conversation. She makes her presence known and threatens the ninja with her weapon telling them they are her prisoners now. She then interrogates them on the truth of Wu truly being the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, she fires an arrow at Cole after stating she heard Kai's mumbling. Wu then stepped forward and revealed it was true and introduced to her. Rather than attack, Heavy Metal reveals herself to be Faith and that she is on their side and tells him about his father's armor. After she asks if he knows it location, Wu tells her that he knows where it is located and she has the ninja escort her vehicle as they journey. During the journey, Faith is asked by Wu about his father's time in the realm and she tells him with Wu learning about his relationship with the Firstbourne Dragon and the unbalance in the realm, which caused him to leave. Wu then tells Faith about Ninjago and she is interested in seeing before learning what Wu's brother (First Spinjitzu Master's other son) is doing to it. The ninja soon across two more hunter Daddy No Legs and Muzzle who believe Faith (Heavy Metal) has captured them before they recognize that Wu had a growth spurt and attempt to interrogate him. However, Faith betrays her former comrades and the ninja help her in tying them up. They then steal the two hunter's vehicles for their journey and leave their enemies behind. Two Lies, One Truth Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "The Gilded Path " Trivia *Heavy Metal is tied in with Muzzle as the most common Dragon Hunter with a total of three set appearances, these being 70653 Firstbourne, 70654 Dieselnaut, and 70655 The Dragon Pit. *She seems to have a robotic voice. **In Episode 89, it is revealed that she wears a mask to cover up her face and voice because Iron Baron doesn't want other Hunters to find out she's a woman, and called Faith. Gallery Heavymetal.jpg HeavyMetalS9.png|Heavy Metal about to fire her Vengestone Harpoon. HeavyMetalSword.png|Heavy Metal wielding the Dragonbone Blade. de:Heavy Metal Category:Characters Category:Dragon Keepers Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Evil Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted Category:Redeemed Characters